Mario Pirate Hacks
Mario has appeared in many pirated games for the Famicom and NES like Kart Fighter and Super Mario World (Famicom), but he has also appeared in cheap graphical hacks of other licensed video games. Often released for Famiclone systems, like the Dendy, these hacks of games like Tiny Toon Adventures, Joe And Mac, and Armadillo cheaply place a Mario sprite over the main character's sprites, and sometimes with minor graphical changes in enemies and objects or change the number of lives. Numbered Hacks These games were numbered in a possibly attempt to make it seem like they were an extension of the original trilogy. 1990 Super Bros. 4 A hack of the Japanese version of Super Mario Bros. 2 that changes the title screen, some of the graphics, and edits some of the power-ups to do different things - a Super Mushroom turns Mario into Fire Mario, and a Starman allows Mario to swim in the air; graphics are used from Super Mario Bros. 3, although some sprites are custom. Trivia *''921001'' is written on the PCB, which likely means its release date was around October, 1992. 506.JPG Super Mario Bros. 4 (FDS Conversion)(Unl)-!--0.png Mario IV Mario IV ''is a hack of ''Armadillo which changes the title screen and replaces the main character with Mario. Some of the graphics were taken from from Dian Shi Ma Li and'' Super Mario Bros. 3.'' An alternate version of the hack has a stage select that enables starting form any of the eight worlds. Trivia *The game's origin is currently unknown. It's possible that it shares a developer with Super Mario Bros. 7, due to one of Mario IV's numerous releases having an almost identical PCB to said game; it also somewhat hints that the JY Company likely released it at some point. *One PCB reads 911223, suggesting the hack was either first released very early into 1992 or had already hit the markets on or later than December 1991. Sb4.jpg Mario1.jpg|Alternate cover ma4io.png|Title screen mario4fsd.png|Gameplay Super Bros 5 This hack is the same as the PAL version of Super Mario Bros. 2, except the title screen has been changed and Mario's name is now misspelled as "Merio" in the story text. An earlier variant exists under the name Super Bros. 2, is credited to CTC and dated 1989. This is further proof that Mario IV, the Armadillo ''hack, came out in 1990-1991. Mario3.jpg mario5t6gt.png mario5gp.png 'Super Bros. 6' A hack of ''Tiny Toon Adventures that changes the title screen to the words "Super Bros 6" in a Super Mario World-esque font with a black background. It also replaces some of Buster Bunny's sprites with a pink Mario; sprites such as Buster's map icon and powerup sprites were not changed. The Mario sprite is taken from Super Mario Bros. 3. Mario5.jpg|Original cartridge Mario4.jpg|Later reprint tiny toon.png|Gameplay Super Mario Bros. 7/7 Grand Dad A well known bootleg of The Flintstones: The Rescue of Dino and Hoppy which changes part of the title screen and replaces Fred Flintstone's head with Mario's on Fred's sprites. The copyrights at the end of the game were all changed to XXXXXXX. Some of the graphics were taken from Dian Shi Ma Li and Super Mario Bros. 3. The game starts on the map screen, allowing you to play any of the first 3 levels at the start of the game. Trivia *The first release likely originates from JY Company. One PROM on the PCB has JY215 written on it. Mario6.jpg grand dad.png Screenshot 2014-02-23 at 12.43.38 AM.png Super Bros. 8 A hack of Don Doko Don 2 that changes the title screen and replaces the two characters with Mario and Luigi. Graphics are used from Super Mario Bros. 3. In the ending, the game is erroneously referred to as "Super Mario Part 6" instead. In some versions, the game starts with 9 lives instead of 3. Trivia *The first release likely originate from JY Company. The PCB has 2 PROMs suggesting this, one reads JY-A1 and another JY211. *The PCB manufacture code implies it would have been made during March 1992. Mario7.jpg|First print Sb8a.jpg|Second print titleof8.png mario8gpf.png Super Mario World 9 A hack of Adventure Island 2 which replaces all of Master Higgins' sprites with Mario. Graphics are used from Super Mario Bros. 3. The game start with 10 lives instead 3. A variant of this game exists under the name Super Bros. 9. and other that add in the title screen the code for select area: Right + Left + Right + Left + A + B + A + B. Trivia *''920618'' is printed on the PCB. It is likely the manufacture or design date. It might be released on or after June 1992. Sb9.jpg|Original cover Mario8.jpg|Later reprint s-l1600 (0).jpg|Wario Land Variant Screenshot 2014-02-22 at 11.39.18 PM.png|Gameplay ''Super Bros. 10: Kung Fu Mario A hack of ''Jackie Chan's Action Kung Fu which changes the title screen and swaps out Jackie Chan's head with Mario's. The graphics were taken from Super Mario Bros 3. Trivia *The reprint shown below has 810425C written on it (April 25th, 1992). It means Mario 10 had likely already hit the market by then. Super Bros. 10.jpg|Original cartridge Sb10b.jpg |Reprint (VT-1002) Mario10.jpg|Later reprint Mario11.jpg|Later reprint s-l1600 (1).jpg|Later reprint Screenshot 2014-02-22 at 11.42.38 PM.png|Gameplay ''Super Bros 11/Mario Adventures 11 A hack of ''Adventure Island 3 which replaces all of Master Higgins' sprites with Mario. The game start with 30 uses of all items instead 0 uses and 9 lives instead 3, making it much easier. The graphics are from Super Mario Bros. 3, Super Mario Bros 2 (FDS Version) and Tiny Toon Adventures (The logo was used on the title screen) Trivia *Mario 11 and Mario 14 have both almost identical PCBs. Sb11.jpg|Original cover Mario12.jpg|Later reprint s-l1600 (2).jpg|Later reprint Screenshot 2014-02-23 at 12.30.14 AM.png|Title screen Screenshot 2014-02-23 at 12.30.30 AM.png|Gameplay ''Super Mario 12 A simple title hack of ''Yossy no Cookie (Yoshi's Cookie). Mario12c.jpg|Original cartridge Mario 12 Title Screen.png|Title screen Mario 12 Gameplay.png|Gameplay ''Super Mario Bros 13/Super Brother Mario 13 A hack of ''Saiyuuki World II ''(AKA ''Whomp 'Em) that replaces the main character's sprite with Mario's. The graphics are used from Super Mario Bros. 3. Trivia *PCB reads 820212C which translates to (February 12th 1993). Mario13.jpg|Original cover with a shiny effect Screenshot 2014-02-23 at 12.40.41 AM.png|Gameplay Screenshot 2014-02-23 at 12.40.59 AM.png|Gameplay ''Super Mario 14 A hack of ''Kaiketsu Yanchamaru 3: Taiketsu! Zouringen ''(AKA ''Kid Niki: Radical Ninja 3) that changes the title screen and replaces a few of the Kid Niki's sprites with Mario. Some enemies were replaced with Koopas and Spinies and some items were changed to Coins and Mushrooms. The graphics are used from Super Mario Bros. 2 (FDS version) and Super Mario Bros 3. A variant of this game exists under the name Samurai Mario. Trivia *''Mario 14's PCB is almost identical to ''Mario 11. Sb14.jpg|Original cartridge (?) Mario16.jpg|Later reprint Screenshot 2014-02-23 at 12.45.17 AM.png|Title screen Screenshot 2014-02-23 at 12.45.50 AM.png|Gameplay ''Mario Bros 14 (15) A ''Tiny Toon Adventures 2 hack that, like Super Bros. 6, replaces Buster Bunny (along with other characters, such as Babs Bunny) with a pink Mario and uses graphics from Super Mario Bros. 3. Some cart labels show the number 15 but in-game it is still referred to as 14. Mario15.jpg|Original cover mario14t.png|Title screen mario14gp.png|Gameplay Mario 15 (AKA Sonic Bros.) A hack of Super Mario Bros. that changes most, if not all of the sprites to be based on Sonic the Hedgehog and removes the Mario logo. Some versions of the game are glitched and start in a "World 0", which is an underwater World 4-4, requiring the player to quickly press Start the instant the game boots up to play from World 1. This is likely a result of being based on a Super Mario Bros. ROM from a pirated multicart. (Where the ROM doesn't initialize 1-1 for the starting world because the multicarts menu would determine the world number) Mario17.jpg|"Fixed" version Screenshot 2014-02-22 at 11.49.38 PM.png Mario 16 (AKA Super Bros Jurassic Park) A hack of Joe and Mac that changes the title screen; the game start with 10 lives instead 3 and some of Joe's sprites are replaced with Mario. The game was released in 1993 and rereleased in 1996. The graphics are taken from Super Mario Bros. 3. Trivia *PCB manufacture code reads 810936C which translates to (September '93). 2A744A72C.jpg|Original cartridge 16.jpg|Spanish box Mario19.jpg|Generic reprint Titleofjoemario.jpg|Title screen gameplayofmario16joe.png|Gameplay ''Super Bros 16 A hack of ''Kaiketsu Yanchamaru 2: Karakuri Land (AKA Kid Niki: Radical Ninja 2) that replaces the main character with a poorly drawn Mario, the game start with 10 lives instead 3 and 5 points of energy instead of 0. Graphics are taken from Super Mario Bros. 3. Sb16.jpg|Cartridge Screenshot 2014-02-23 at 12.47.28 AM.png|Title screen Screenshot 2014-02-23 at 12.47.51 AM.png|Gameplay ''Super Bros. 17: Fighting of the Mali Lugi A hack of ''Chip 'N Dale: Rescue Rangers that changes the title screen and replaces Chip, Dale, and two enemies with Mario, Luigi, Yoshi and Bowser, respectively. The graphics are used from Super Mario Bros. 3 and Yoshi's Cookie. Mario20.jpg|Original cartridge cart.png|Later reprint malilugi.png|Title screen Screenshot 2014-02-23 at 12.34.07 AM.png|Gameplay Non-Numbered Hacks These games were pirate hacks that were released on original Famicom cartridges. ''Fighting of the Mali Lugi 2 A sequel to Super Bros. 17, based on ''Chip 'N Dale: Rescue Rangers 2. The graphics are the same as the former title. Trivia *The game may have not received a retail release. The only copy of the game currently found was stored inside a regular Rescue Rangers 2 case. Mari2.png|Title screen Mari3.png|Gameplay ''Adventure Mario A hack of ''Adventure Island exclusively found on multicarts that changes the title screen and replace Master Higgins with Luigi, albeit poorly. Graphics are used from Super Mario Bros. Adventure mario 1.jpg Adventure Mario (Unl)-0.png|Title screen Advmario.png|Gameplay ''Mali Boss A hack of ''Hammerin' Harry that changes the title screen and replaces the main character's head with Mario and enemies with Toads. The graphics are taken from Yoshi's Cookie and Super Mario Bros. 3. Mario24.jpg|Original cover Screenshot 2014-02-23 at 12.58.53 AM.png|Title screen Screenshot 2014-02-23 at 12.59.06 AM.png|Gameplay ''Super Mali Splash Bomb'' (AKA'' Super Mali Soda Water) A hack of ''Keroppi to Keroleen no Splash Bomb that changes the title screen and replaces Keroppi with Luigi. The graphics are used from Yoshi's Cookie. MarioPirate21.jpg|Gameplay Screenshot 2014-02-23 at 12.56.54 AM.png|Gameplay ''Super Mali Hero Legends'' (AKA Hero Mali Brothers) A hack of Little Ninja Brothers that changes the title screen and replaces the Ninja Bros. with the Mario Bros. The Mario graphics are from Yoshi's Cookie. Images.jpg|Original cover malits.png|Title screen maligps.png|Gameplay ''M.C. Mario A hack of ''M.C. Kids that changes the title screen and replaces the two kids with Mario and Luigi. Graphics are taken from Super Mario Bros. 3. The opening segment at the beginning showing two M.C. Kids reading a book is cut out and takes you right to Ronald's house instead. Trivia *The variant shown below has a PCB with 811209C on it. It translates to (December 9th, 1992). This is likely a reprint by another distributor, suggesting this game was released before that. Mario21.jpg|Original cover McMario.jpg|Cover variant mct.png|Title screen mcgp.png|Gameplay ''Pizza Pop Mario/Mary Pizza Pop A ''Pizza Pop hack that changes the title screen replaces the pizza delivery guy with Mario. The game start with 10 lives instead 3. The graphics are taken from Super Mario Bros. 3. mpp1.jpg|Original mpp2.JPG|Original (cover variant) Mario23.jpg|Later reprint Screenshot 2014-02-23 at 1.00.32 AM.png|Title screen Screenshot 2014-02-23 at 1.00.47 AM.png|Gameplay ''Super Bros. Pocker Mali A hack of ''Crayon Shin-Chan: Ora to Poi Poi that replaces Shinnosuke with Mario. All of Shinnosuke's story graphics have been erased, leaving the other Crayon Shin-Chan characters, including the text, fully intact. All references to Shinnosuke via dialogue are retained. The graphics were taken from Yoshi's Cookie. pocker.png|Title screen poki.png|Gameplay ''Mario Rider/Super Mario Kart Rider A ''Top Rider hack which replaces the head of the biker with a Super Mario Bros. 3 sprite; some variants have multiple heads to choose from in the form of other characters from Super Mario Kart. This hack changes the controls to support a normal controller as the original game required a bike peripheral to play it. Mariorider.JPG|Original (?) $_57 (1).JPG|Later reprint Screenshot 2014-02-23 at 12.35.24 AM.png|Title screen Screenshot 2014-02-23 at 12.36.17 AM.png|Gameplay ''Mario Kart A ''F1 Race hack that changes the three courses to Mushroom, Flower, and Lightning Cup and allows the player to play as either Mario or Luigi. The graphics are used from Super Mario Kart, Mario Kart Super Circuit and Mario Kart 7 (with lower resolution and less colors). The game only appears on the Famiclone system Family Karaoto. mario kart nes.png|Title screen mario kart select.png|Character selection screen mariorace.png|Gameplay ''Bugger Man A hack of ''Bomber Man featuring a poorly colored Goomba as the main character, only found on the JY-120A 45 in 1 multicart. The graphics were taken from Super Mario Bros. 3 and Armadillo. bugger.png|Gameplay ''Miss Peach World A hack of ''Menace Beach (AKA Sunday Funday) that replaces Scooter with a character that very vaguely resembles Princess Peach. It also revamps most of the game's presentation; having girls strip in the cutscene and completely redoes all of the enemies' graphics. why does this exist.png|Original cover Hacks of Mario games These games are essentially vice versa of the other bootlegs, in that these are hacks of Mario games with different characters in them. ''Pandamar'' '(AKA ''Panda/Panda Adventure) A hack of Super Mario Bros. that replaces nearly all enemy and tile sprites, changes Mario into a panda, and poorly edits the music to be a short, looping tune. The game itself is based on 2, a title hack of SMB. '''Trivia * On the 101-in-1 Arcade Action II plug 'n play system, the generic music is replaced with a rendition of Hello My Baby. PowerJoy 84-in-1 Split Game 60-Pandamar -p1--0.png|Title screen PowerJoy 84-in-1 Split Game 60-Pandamar -p1--1.png|Gameplay ''Frog Prince/Mushroom Both are hacks of ''Pandamar with different protagonists, enemies, music, etc. Famicom Yarou 54 (Unl)-!--0.png|Frog Prince gameplay Mushroom (Unl)-0.png|Mushroom gameplay ''Pka Chu/Pocket Maero/Pika/Pika Man/Pocket World A hack of Mushroom'' featuring Pikachu (his small form being an anthropomorphic Pokeball) and the same music as Pandamar. Pocket Maero (Unl)-1.png|Gameplay ''Super Mario Sister A hack of ''Super Mario Bros. 3 that replaces Mario & Luigi with female counterparts, the game start with 10 lives instead of 5 and some graphics are modified. Smsister.jpg|Original cartridge Screenshot 2014-02-23 at 1.04.57 AM.png|Title sceen Screenshot 2014-02-23 at 1.05.14 AM.png|Gameplay ''Super Simpsons A hack of ''Super Mario Bros. that replaces Mario with Bart Simpson. The game unlocks the stage selection cheat and allows for worlds higher than 8-1 to be selected. 828px-SuperSimpsons-350x242.jpg|Original cartridge SuperSimpsons01.png|Title screen SuperSimpsons02.png|Gameplay ''Super Shrek Bros. A hack of ''Super Mario Bros. that turns Mario into Shrek, among other graphical changes. The game is based on the PAL version of SMB, meaning the game will run slightly faster than it should. Shrek.png|Gameplay ''Roge Brer/Rouge Brothers/Jump and Journey A ''Mario Bros. hack found on plug 'n play systems that replace Mario and Luigi with generic characters or use the sprites of Milon from Milon's Secret Castle. A later revision changes the Shellcreepers into an orange Meowky from Mappy, although the other enemies remain the same. rougebro.png|Gameplay Trivia *Almost all Mario pirate hacks use graphics from Super Mario Bros. 3 and/or Yoshi's Cookie, as these official games were made around the time when the first Mario graphic hacks were made. These games were also made around the time when Famiclone systems (NES clones) were made. *''Mario 16'' for the Dendy was reviewed on the game show Dendy: The New Reality. The original Joe & Mac was also reviewed later; the host was seemingly under the impression that Mario 16 was the original and Joe & Mac was the hack, when it is the other way around. *A number of fan-made hacks have also been bootlegged as part of PocketNES compilations; these include Super Mario Mappy (Mappy), Mario Runner (Lode Runner), Balloon Mario (Balloon Fight), Koopa Invaders (Space Invaders), Mario & Luigi (Nuts & Milk), Maria Sisters (Mario Brothers) and Bomber Mario (Bomberman). Download Category:Games Category:Mario games Category:Sonic games Download